DENIAL
by bluefever06
Summary: Siapa yang sangka bahwa seorang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke ternyata posesif dan err.. Apakah seluruh anggota Port Mafia itu tsundere?
1. Chapter 1

**DENIAL**

 _Ps :_

 _Author mengambil garis waktu mulai dari kerja sama Agen Detektif Bersenjata dengan Port Mafia untuk melawan Guild._

Summary :

Siapa yang sangka bahwa seorang Akutagawa Ryuunosuke ternyata posesif dan err.. Apakah seluruh anggota Port Mafia itu tsundere?

 **-oOo-**

"Dazai-kun, apa kau sudah mengurus perihal pertemuan rahasia dengan Port Mafia?" Ucap sang pemimpin begitu ia keluar dari ruangannya.

"Oh itu.. Sudah kok. Yaampun Atsushi hobi sekali menambah dan memperkeruh suasana".

"Oi Dazai! Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini?" Cerca si pawang tukang bunuh diri itu.

"Itu loh, Kunikida-kun.. Atsushi memberi saran agar agensi bekerja sama dengan Port Mafia."

"HAA?! APA YANG DIPIKIRKAN BOCAH ITU?! DAN LAGI PULA KENAPA JUGA KAU YANG HARUS MENGURUS SEMUANYA?!" Kunikida sensi, baper karena dirinya tidak di andalkan oleh ketua dalam hal sepenting ini.

"Maa, maa, Kunikida-kun. Jangan cemburu begitu dong. Sebenarnya aku ditugaskan seperti itu karena aku adalah mantan anggota Port Mafia." Sahut Dazai sembari menguap bosan.

"He.." "HEEEE?! Tunggu dulu, bisakah kau jelaskan kepadaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" Kunikida heran, bingung, kaget, nano-nano lah intinya.

"Ah.. Semua orang di agensi sudah tahu, kecuali kau, Kunikida-kun." Ucap maniak bunuh diri itu dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"HEEE?!" Kunikida masih dalam keadaan shock attack.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Kunikida. Yah, lagi pula pacar nya si Dazai kan juga berada di sana." Manusia normal langka yang mengaku punya kekuatan ikut andil bicara.

"A-apa? Ranpo-san tahu dari mana?"

"Ya ampun, sepertinya si Kunikida memang tidak tahu apa-apa ya."

"Heee?! Memangnya siapa pacarnya si maniak bunuh diri itu?!"

"Kami tidak punya hak untuk memberitahumu, tunggu saja Dazai yang memberitahumu sendiri." Sahut Ranpo sembari mengangkat kedua bahu nya malas. Kunikida tidak merespon, melainkan langsung menoleh ke arah Dazai yang hanya memberinya senyuman saja. Bila sudah begini, pria kacamata dengan obsesinya terhadap sesuatu yang ideal itu tahu, partnernya benar-benar tidak akan memberikan jawaban.

Dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang bahwa ia satu-satunya makhluk yang tertinggal banyak informasi terkait anggota agensi nya sendiri, yaitu partner nya sendiri, Kunikida merasa kesal. Terlebih bahwa ia baru tahu ternyata Dazai pernah menjadi anggota Port Mafia dan bahkan pacaran dengan angggota Port Mafia. Hanya ia saja kan yang belum tahu? Berarti ia bahkan kalah update dibandingkan dengan si 'manusia harimau', Atsushi.

Dengan segenap tekad dan rasa penasaran, mulai hari ini ia berniat untuk memberikan pengawasan ekstra terhadap seluruh kegiatan Dazai, berhubung sepertinya akhir-akhir ini situasi sedang tidak baik di Yokohama. *Halah bilang aja mau nguntit*

 **-oOo-**

Begitulah asal mula mengapa sekarang Kunikida berada di sekitar tempat penyekapan Q, seorang bocah pemilik kekuatan berbahaya yang dapat memberikan ilusi pada musuhnya setelah ia menyentuhnya dan memakai boneka nya.

Kini mantan guru matematika itu sedang panik. Lantaran ia melihat Dazai yang baru saja sampai namun sudah terkepung rapat oleh sejumlah pasukan tidak dikenal yang diduga milik Guild. Kunikida diserang kegundahan, antara membantu temannya itu atau tetap diam bersembunyi. Jika ia membantu, maka aktivitas pengawasan-coret-penguntitannya itu pasti langsung terbongkar. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu ia melihat dua sosok dari Guild yang pernah ia lawan bersama Tanizaki dulu sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah temannya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian pasti akan terpancing." Ucap pria berhelai kuning yang gayanya mirip seperti Kenji.

"Hee.. Jadi kalian menjebakku?" sahut Dazai santai.

"Jangan salahkan kami. Salahkan saja ahli strategi kami yang membuat strategi darurat ini. Dia bisa melihat masa depan dengan mengumpulkan beberapa data." Mendengar hal tersebut, Dazai teringat sesosok familiar yang cukup berharga baginya. Secercah kenangan mulai terngiang di benaknya.

"Duh si bodoh itu sempat-sempatnya melamun!" Kunikida mulai tidak sabaran.

Setelah berfikir sekian detik. Ia menyerah. Jiwanya yang selalu ingin menolong orang lain memang tak terbantahkan ternyata. Persetan dengan apa yang harus ia katakan perihal kehadirannya di sana. Yang terpenting Dazai selamat terlebih dahulu.

DUARRR

DUARRR

Persis saat ia akan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari semak-semak, ia merasakan sebuah getaran kuat dari tanah yang ia pijak, seolah-olah ada raksasa yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Dengan seksama Kunikida memperhatikan musuh yang mulai menembaki seseorang.. Di atas bangunan? Lho bukannya Dazai masih berada di depan pintu?

Mata pria kacamata itu membulat ketika menyadari peluru-peluru yang diarahkan ke atas hancur berkeping-keping, diiringi dengan senjata-senjata yang juga ikut hancur serta beberapa pasukan yang terbanting ke tanah.

Melihat kekuatan sebesar itu, Kunikida memutuskan untuk mundur dan kembali mengamati. Ia tahu Dazai pasti bisa mengatasi kekuatan musuh selama mereka masih manusia.

"Yoo, tukang bunuh diri! Setelah aku mengurus mereka, berikutnya giliran kau." Tegur seseorang yang memakai jas hitam, bersurai merah, serta memakai topi. Satu kata yang tersirat di benak Kunikida saat itu, 'elegan'.

"Hee, cuma Chuuya? Sudah kuduga akan menjadi seperti ini." Dazai mendengus kesal.

"Ha?! Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Dazai?!" Bentak seseorang yang diduga bernama Chuuya itu. Perempatan jalan mulai terlihat di keningnya.

"Apa?! Hal ini bahkan tidak ada di dalam rencana!" Para anggota Guild mulai panik.

' _Mereka sudah saling kenal? Siapa dia?'_ Batin Kunikida bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, tolong ya, Chuuya!" Ucap Dazai dengan senyum cerah nan tulus yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh Kunikida. Sekilas, membuat pria kacamata itu melongo.

"Cih, berani-beraninya memerintahku setelah keluar dari Port Mafia? Kau masih menyebalkan seperti biasa."

' _Ha? Jadi orang ini salah satu rekan Dazai dulu di Port Mafia? Tapi tunggu dulu. Bukannya agensi sudah mengatakan tidak akan bekerja sama? Bukannya Dazai sendiri yang berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin bekerja sama? Kenapa sekarang ia malah berbicara akrab begitu, bukannya menolaknya?'_ seribu satu pertanyaan terlintas di benak Kunikida.

Setelahnya Kunikida melihat Chuuya pergi meninggalkan Dazai dan mulai menghajar habis-habisan seluruh pasukan dengan kekuatannya hingga hanya tersisa dua orang yang sepertinya pemilik kekuatan yang menjadi anggota utama Guild yang harus Dazai dan Chuuya hadapi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, lagi-lagi Chuuya mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan bringas dan membuat salah satu dari mereka pingsan. Kini hanya tersisa pria bersurai blonde dengan kekuatan tumbuhan yang dapat dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya dan juga dapat mengontrol tumbuhan lain.

"SIALAN..." Atensi pria itu sepenuhnya ia berikan kepada Chuuya yang seorang diri telah meruntuhkan pasukannya.

Pria itu mengaktifkan kekuatannya, mengeluarkan semacam akar tumbuhan menjalar yang ia tujukan kepada Chuuya. Namun Chuuya terlambat berbalik dan menyadarinya.

"Nah, cukup sampai di situ. Dilarang menggunakan kekuatan lagi." Dazai menepuk pundak pria itu dengan segera saat akar tanaman itu hampir saja mengenai Chuuya.

"Cih, pengguna kekuatan penetral?!"

"Jika sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhnya barang sedetik, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Sahut Dazai dingin.

"Bukankah Agensi Detektif Bersenjata bermusuhan dengan Port Mafia? Mengapa kau begitu peduli padanya?" Tanya si musuh. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya melawan karna dia sedang terkepung oleh dua pengguna kekuatan yang cukup berbahaya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau ada masalah dengan hal itu? Dia pacarku, itu saja." Sahut Dazai santai sementara di seberang sana Chuuya sedang memerah sepenuhnya.

' _Ha?'_

"T-tidak kok! B-bukan begitu! Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Dazai!" Dengan setengah terbata, Chuuya menyahut.

"Cih, baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Aku mau pergi saja mencari wanita cantik yang mau di ajak bunuh diri pasangan." Dazai entah kenapa sepertinya terlihat serius dengan perkataannya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Chuuya serta satu-satunya musuh yang masih sadar ke arah gedung tempat penyekapan Q.

"Maa.. Osamu! Sudah kubilang, kan, berhenti mencampuraduk urusan pekerjaan dan pribadi! Kenapa jadi kau yang merajuk coba?!" Cicit Chuuya dengan malu-malu, tanpa sadar. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa di sana mereka tidak hanya berdua saja. Namun, Dazai yang merajuk memang menjadi prioritas nya.

Dazai yang ternyata mendengarkannya itu langsung berhenti. Seketika ia merasa darahnya memanas. Segera ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

' _YAAMPUN CHUUYA IMUT SEKALI.'_ Batinnya berteriak.

Musuhnya malah ikutan _blushing._ Adegan di hadapannya itu benar-benar terasa sepeti drama picisan. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar berkomentar atau memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan keduanya yang sedang kasmaran. Apa yang terpampang di hadapannya sudah cukup untuk membuat ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kunikida pun demikian. Terjawab sudah apa yang menggentayanginya selama ini.

' _Jadi pria ini pacar si Dazai?'_

"Kemarilah.." Ajak Dazai dengan lembut sembari merentangkan kedua lengannya. Chuuya tak sanggup menahan kesal. Pria itu berlari dan langsung menubruk Dazai hingga keduanya terjatuh berpelukan.

"Maa, maa. Chuuya memang mudah sekali cemburu ya? Maafkan aku, hehehe." Ucap Dazai dengan tulus, tangannya yang tak di perban mengusap kasar helaian jingga milik Chuuya.

"Cih. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Kita harus menyelamatkan Q terlebih dahulu." Chuuya bangkit dan menarik lengan Dazai agar lebih mudah untuk berdiri. Ia tidak ingin sisi sensitifnya disinggung Dazai lebih lanjut.

"Ha'i, ha'i." Si tukang bunuh diri itu hanya mengiyakan saja sembari tersenyum.

"Oh dan jangan lupa Dazai, hari ini aku tidak akan memasak untukmu."

"EEEHHHH?! SEKARANG CHUUYA YANG MERAJUK?!" Dazai panik setelah ditinggal Chuuya masuk duluan.

' _Dunia ini benar-benar serasa milik mereka berdua saja.'_ Batin seluruh manusia yang berada di sana, termasuk para pasukan yang mulai siuman.

 **-oOo-**

 **MINNA-SAN!**

 **PERKENALKAN, SAYA AUTHOR YANG BIASANYA MENDEKAM DI DUNIA FF NARUTO DENGAN GENRE BIASA.**

 **KALI INI SAYA MENCOBA UNTUK MELEBARKAN SAYAP SAYA DI DUNIA SHO-AI SETELAH SAYA BERHASIL MENCIPTAKAN PIKIRAN BAHWA SEMUA JENIS CINTA ITU INDAH.**

 **BISA DIBILANG FF TERBARU SAYA INI MASIH DALAM TAHAP UJI COBA, KALAU RESPONNYA POSITIF SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MELANJUTKANNYA, HEHE!**

 **ADA YANG INGIN MENGUSULKAN PEN-NAME AUTHOR? KARENA TELAH MEMPERLUAS CAKRAWALA, AUTHOR INGIN MEMPERBAHARUI IDENTITAS, HEHEHE.**

 **DITUNGGU KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YA, MINNA-SAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

_PS: Dibuat untuk memenuhi asupan diri sendiri beserta readers yang sealiran. Jalur waktu maupun naskah cerita part ini adalah semata hanya karangan Author, jangan kecewa ya, Minna-san! Selamat membaca~_

 **-oOo-**

JEDERRR

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting di seluruh ruangan. Atensi yang tadinya macam-macam -seperti Dazai dengan buku 'Panduan Bunuh Diri' nya yang entah mengapa diberi sampul foto Chuuya-walaupun satu agensi tau alasannya mengapa, tapi sepertinya yang punya buku memang tidak sayang nyawa, melihat terakhir kali pria bersurai merah itu meneror kos-kosan mas Dazai dengan memporak-porakkan perabotan kamarnya, ketika Dazai tertangkap basah menawarkan seorang wanita cantik untuk bunuh diri bersamanya. Sudah tahu sang kekasih hobi nya denial level tsundere akut, masih saja coba-coba. Jangan dibikin cemburu dong, seharusnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Dazai tidak peduli dengan kamar kecilnya itu, karena ia dan kekasih sudah tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen lumayan mewah dan hangat yang merupakan hadiah dari orang tua Chuuya untuk mereka membina rumah tangga bersama. Nah lho?

-Atau para pegawai dengan berkas dan laptopnya. Kunikida dengan buku pandangan idealnya. Yosano mencari-cari korban untuk disiksa seperti biasanya. Ranpo dengan segala modusnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang ketua, Fukuzawa. Tanizaki dengan sang adik yang bermesraan seperti biasanya dengan desahan-desahan-dari Tanizaki- tentunya. Kenji video call dengan salah satu rekannya yang sedang curhat masalah tanah tidak subur dan segala macamnya. Lah memangnya ini cerita tentang apa?

Kembali lagi pintunya. Sebuah benda malang yang entah bagaimana bisa sering menjadi amukan masa. Coba kita ingat ketika 'Kadal Hitam' menyerbu kesana. Sekarang pintu itu lagi-lagi bernasib sial, walaupun tidak sampai terlepas dari engselnya. Karena siapa? Ini dia tokoh utamanya.

Nakajima Atsushi, pengangguran beberapa waktu lalu sampai takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang pria yang menenggelamnkan diri ke sungai dengan sengaja namun tidak pernah mencapai ajalnya. Yang membawanya pada fakta bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pemilik kekuatan yang berada di Yokohama. Walaupun dia sedikit minder dengan kekuatannya, yang bisa berubah menjadi harimau segala. Atsushi kan tidak ingin menjadi makhluk jadi-jadian, kayak serial drama di televisi agensi yang pernah di tonton oleh ketua Fukuzawa.

Merasa jadi artis dadakan, Atsushi kebingungan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Siapapun yang berada di sana dapat menyimpulkan bahwa remaja polos yang tidak peka itu sepertinya habis berlari-larian. Atsushi melirik waspada. Sebelum diinterogasi oleh anggota lainnya-terutama oleh Kunikida, ia memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu berbicara. Daripada cuma tatap-tatapan saja, yang memakan durasi sampai setengah jam lamanya, kayak film tetangga.

"Ohayou, Minna-san! Sepertinya aku masih belum terlambat, kenapa kalian semua seperti ingin memburuku begitu?" Tanya pria-atau bocah?-bersurai perak itu.

"Oh, rupanya kau ya, Atsushi-kun~"

"Eh, iya Dazai-san. Kenapa semuanya berada di sini? Apa kalian sedang tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"Sepertinya kami memang harus membuatmu tinggal bersama anggota agensi yang lainnya, ya, bocah?" Aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari sekujur tubuh Kunikida. Membuat si macan jejadian menggigil dengan perasaan yang tidak enak pula. Dari semua senior yang ada di ruangannya, ia justru lebih takut dengan Kunikida yang terlalu serius itu, bukannya dengan Dazai yang kekuatannya paling kuat di ruangan itu, atau Ranpo yang dihormati karena kejeniusannya.

"Ma-maksud mu apa ya, Kunikida-san?"

"Hari ini kan kau ada tugas berkeliling bersama Tanizaki! Apa kau lupa?!"

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" Atsushi panik. Serius, seingatnya tidak ada. Kembali dibukanya catatan agenda kegiatannya. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding disko. Benar saja, seharusnya sebelum matahari terbit dia dan Tanizaki sudah berada di tempat pengintaian. Sementara sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi.

"Tenanglah, Atsushi-kun. Tugasmu sudah digantikan oleh Kenji." Sahut Ranpo yang merasa kegiatan modusnya terganggu oleh kebisingan Atsushi.

"Itu benar, sebaiknya kurangi kebiasaanmu berteriak itu, walaupun kau sedang kaget. Tidak semua orang bisa menerima sikapmu. Belum tentu semua orang di dunia ini seperti Kunikida." Awalnya Atsushi niat memuji karena Mbak Yosano yang memberinya siraman rohani di pagi hari, tapi tidak jadi. Karena mengetahui niat terselubungnya adalah membully Kunikida.

"DUH YOSANO-SAN! SIAPA BILANG AKU MENERIMA SIKAP YANG TIDAK BERETIKA ITU!" Kunikida keki, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat tersulut emosi.

"Nee, Atsushi-kun~ Kenapa tadi kau berlari-lari sampai membanting pintu begitu?" Tanya Dazai setelah puas cekikikan membantu Yosano membully Kunikida. Atsushi merinding part dua. Tentunya dia tidak mau kalau nanti tiba-tiba ada surat ancaman nyasar ke kamarnya atau bahkan dihadang di tengah jalan oleh batu meteor sebesar cinta pacarnya Dazai itu. Dia masih sayang nyawa. Namun pria yang satu itu memang hobi sekali berbicara dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas ketidaksopananku barusan. Aku sedang panik." Atsushi membungkuk hormat.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Yosano penasaran. Dokter yang satu itu tahu bahwa Atsushi mudah panik, tapi tidak biasanya kepanikannya itu sampai menghilangkan rasa hormatnya kepada agensi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa diikuti seseorang dari bayang-bayang. Namun saat aku menoleh ke tempat persembunyiannya, sesosok itu sudah keburu hilang."

"Stalker, eh?" Ranpo mulai berminat dan segera memakai kacamatanya.

"Wah Ranpo-san, tumben sekali kau berantusias begitu." Komentar Kenji dengan nada yang ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hoo, begitu ceritanya." Ranpo melepas kacamatanya. Mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti sembari melirik ke arah Dazai yang sedang menyeringai. Tanpa sadar dirinya malah ikutan menyeringai,

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Ranpo-san? Siapa yang menguntitku?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali, bocah." Ucap Kunikida.

"Yah, tenang saja. Untuk sementara ini 'penguntit'mu itu tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kok." Ranpo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah kita bahas tadi.

"Tapi siapa pelakunya, Ranpo-san?" Tanya Atsushi harap-harap cemas.

"..." Ranpo hanya menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak menjawab.

"Kumohon, tolong beritahu aku, Ranpo-san! Ini terkait hidup dan matiku!"

"..."

"Ayolah, Ranpo-san! Aku adalah korban di sini, dan aku berhak untuk tahu!" Tanpa sadar Atsushi membentak Ranpo. Seluruh manusia yang ada di agensi itu kaget, namun maklum. Siapa yang tidak takut jika ada seseorang yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana.

"He? Dan aku pun berhak untuk tidak memberitahu. Tenanglah, Atsushi-kun. Sudah kubilang, dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu, kalaupun iya, kau punya Dazai dan Kunikida yang selama ini selalu menjagamu. Tolong jangan mudah terbawa perasaan seperti anak kecil begitu." Tutur Ranpo sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Atsushi terdiam. Ranpo benar. Selama ini dia selalu saja merepotkan agensi dan merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Tapi memang begitu faktanya. Dia tidak dapat menyangkalnya bukan karena ia tidak terima dengan penuturan Ranpo. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa penguntitnya. Karena jika bisa, ia ingin menyelesaikan hal yang satu ini sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membuat agensi kerepotan lagi.

Sementara Atsushi kelihatan sibuk dengan batin dan pikirannya. Anggota yang lain berada dalam keheningan. Pasalnya jarang sekali Ranpo berbicara serius seperti itu. Diam-diam Yosano menyesal karena sudah bertanya. Sementara Dazai yang bertanya terlebih dahulu masih santai-santai saja dengan buku kesayangannya itu, sembari sesekali melirik ke arah anak pungutannya.

"Ne, Atsushi-kun. Aku minta maaf ya. Karena rasa penasaranku agensi kita jadi tegang seperti ini" Akhirnya Yosano meminta maaf, Atsushi tersenyum.

"Ah?! Tidak apa-apa kok, Yosano-san! Seharusnya kan aku yang merasa bersalah. Karena sudah melupakan tugasku sendiri dan menyebabkan keadaan menjadi seperti ini."

"Itu dia yang dimaksud Ranpo-san, bocah. Kau itu memikirkan segalanya seperti anak kecil. Coba santai saja dan diterima dengan kepala dingin, jangan malah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Sahut Kunikida.

Atsushi lagi-lagi meringis dalam hati. Bukannya ia tidak suka diceramahi. Hanya saja ia menyadari bahwa sepertinya hari ini dia sangat keterlaluan sekali, sampai dimarahi oleh dua orang senior nya seperti itu.

"Ne, Atsushi-kun. Mau temani aku berjalan keluar sebentar?" Tanya Kyouka yang langsung diberikan anggukan kecil oleh Atsushi. Pria setengah harimau itu pun berjalan keluar agensi terlebih dahulu setelah menundukkan kepalanya kepada para anggota agensi.

"Kyouka-chan." Tegur Dazai ketika tangan gadis itu menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Dazai-san?"

"Aku minta tolong padamu apa pun yang terjadi nanti jangan sampai Atsushi tahu siapa penguntit itu dan jangan juga kau lukai penguntit itu. Pura-pura saja tidak melihat. Untuk kali ini, kumohon jangan campuri masalah Atsushi-kun." Satu agensi tahu bahwa Dazai adalah anggota dengan pengamatan yang bagus kedua setelah Ranpo. Namun mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Dazai tahu akan mudah bagi Kyouka untuk menemukan siapa penguntitnya.

"Baik, Dazai-san. Sekarang aku permisi dulu, Minna." Jawab Kyouka yang setelahnya langsung meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyusul Atsushi, yang dilihat Kunikida dari jendela, sedang berada di depan gedung untuk menunggu Kyouka sembari melamun.

"Nah, Dazai. Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami tentang hal ini?" Tentu saja, adegan tatap menatap Dazai dan Ranpo ternyata tidak luput dari pandangan Kunikida, dan Dazai sudah menduganya.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya~" Dazai pun memutuskan untuk bercerita setelah ketua Fukuzawa langsung yang memerintahnya.

-oOo-

Kini Kyouka dan Atsushi sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Yokohama. Melihat bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang berada di sana. Berikan tepuk tangan kepada Kyouka yang katanya hafal peta Yokohama sehingga mengarahkannya berkeliling selayaknya pemandu wisata. Melihat-lihat pemandangan, menghirup udara segar, dan mendengarkan Kyouka bercerita mengenai sejarah dari setiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi membuat dirinya merasa senang dan ingin bersenang-senang. Setelahnya bahkan Atsushi berinisiatif untuk mengajak Kyouka ke taman hiburan. Kyouka sih senang-senang saja, toh di sana banyak penjaja makanan yang dapat ia hampiri sepuasnya.

Kyouka senang dapat membuat Atsushi melupakan perkara di agensi tadi. Biar bagaimana pun, ia merasa perlu membalas budi seumur hidup kepada Atsushi yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Disaat Atsushi asyik melihat wahana-wahana, Kyouka melirik sesosok hitam yang bersembunyi di balik kedai makanan. Keduanya sama-sama tidak terkejut walau saling bertatapan. Tapi yang bersembunyi sebenarnya heran, mengapa gadis itu hanya diam saja saat menatapnya, dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu malah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah suatu wahana yang sekiranya mengacu adrenalin.

"Atsushi-kun. Ayo kita naik yang itu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya, gadis itu sudah menarik lengan pemuda perak untuk mengantri menaiki wahana.

"Kau yakin, Kyouka-chan? Wahana ini agak.. Er, berbahaya." Atsushi ngeri-ngeri sedap melihat lintasan roller coaster yang begitu tinggi dan meliuk-liuk itu.

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa kok. Wahana ini tampak menarik." Tidak lama kemudian, giliran mereka untuk menaikinya tiba.

Atsushi berteriak ketakutan di sepanjang perjalanan, sementara Kyouka tertawa senang. Atsushi memang ikut merasa senang jika temannya itu senang, tapi pada saat ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa membohongi ekspresinya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan dan isi perutnya seperti diguncang-guncang. Untuk saat ini dia bersyukur Kyouka tidak menyadarinya. Karena jika gadis itu sadar, pasti ia akan merasa sangat bersalah kepada dirinya.

TEEETTTTT

Akhirnya kereta maut yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti. Sontak saja Atsushi berlarian menjauhi keramaian setelah alat pengaman dapat dilepaskan. Disusul dengan Kyouka yang berlari mengejarnya. Sungguh saat ini kepala nya sangat pusing. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan lain, selain bagaimana rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya pada saat itu juga.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia telah menemukan tempat yang sepi, dirinya langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang merupakan sarapan pagi buatan Kyouka. Setelah lima menit, barulah muntahnya berhenti keluar. Ia menatap jijik kepada cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Kyouka. Gadis itu pun langsung mendekat membantunya berjalan ke bangku taman terdekat. Persetan dengan harga diri sebagai seorang pria. Dirinya merasa sangat lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"Kau payah sekali ya, Arsushi-kun." Ledek Kyouka sembari membantu Atsushi duduk.

"Hehehe." Yang di ajak berbicara hanya bisa meringis lemah.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan membelikan minuman dan makanan agar kau kembali bertenaga."

"Maaf merepotkanmu di saat kita sedang bersenang-senang." Ucap Atsushi dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Kyouka hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk dan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Manik unik milik Atsushi yang sedang redup itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Baru saja menyadari bahwa taman yang sedang ia singgahi itu memiliki pemandangan yang sangat indah. Seketika ia tersenyum. Membayangkan dunia yang damai di mana tidak ada perkelahian dan pembunuhan. Semua orang bahagia.

Saat sedang asyik merenung, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang cukup keras mengenai kepala belakangnya. Segera diambilnya objek yang menjadi barang untuk ditimpuk ke arahnya.

"Ocha?" Gumam nya heran setelah sadar bahwa yang barusan melayang tidak elit nya ke arah kepala nya adalah sekaleng teh hangat yang sepertinya baru saja dibeli.

"Oh Kyouka-chan? Sudah kembali? Cepat sekali! Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Atsushi sembari membuka tutup kalengnya dan meminum isinya. Benar-benar pilihan yang tepat. Menghangatkan tubuh dengan teh setelah baru saja mengeluarkan isi perutmu.

"Sama-sama." Terdengar suara berat yang terasa serak-serak basah. Atsushi kaget. Seingatnya Kyouka memang memiliki suara yang dingin, namun masih suara normal wanita. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang. Takut bahwa di saat-saat yang krusial begini, dirinya diincar musuh.

"Uhuk." Suara batuk terdengar tepat setelah Atsushi sepenuhnya menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang.

"UHUK UHUK" Batuk Atsushi ketika tersedak saat sedang terkejut mengetahui siapa yang berada di belakangnya dan menyemburkan minumannya secara tidak sengaja.

"Kau jorok, Jinko." Manik senja nya membulat horror.

"AKUTAGAWA?!"

 **-oOo-**

 **HAII, MINNA-SAN!**

 **SENANG SEKALI RASANYA BISA MELANJUTKAN FF GAJE YANG MASIH SEPI INI! HEHEHE~**

 **SEBELUMNYA AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADA SEMUANYA YANG MAU REPOT-REPOT MAMPIR MEMBACA CERITAKU DAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW!~**

 **UNTUK YANG KALI INI SEPERTINYA TAMBAH GAJE YA, HEHEHE.**

 **MOHON DIMAKLUMI JADWAL UPDATE YANG SEENAK JIDAT YA, MINNA.**

 **AUTHOR NYA SIBUK DENGAN JADWAL KULIAH SOALNYA~**

 **JAA, MINNA! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA~**

 **SELALU DITUNGGU KRITIK DAN SARANNYA, HEHEHE :V**


	3. Chapter 3

**DENIAL**

 _Ps : Part kali ini benar-benar di luar dari timeline jalur cerita aslinya. Ditujukan untuk para pencari asupan seperti saya, hohoho. Selamat membaca! ~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di tempat itu, Akutagawa merasa malu. Bisa-bisanya kecerobohannya membuatnya berakhir di tempat itu. Bagaimana bisa kegiatannya menjaga—coret—mengawasi harimau jejadian membuatnya ditangkap basah dan dibawa ke Agensi tetangga, saingan Port Mafia.

Semua terjadi hanya karena ia sayang—coret—kasihan kepada musuh bebuyutannya ketika pria itu sama sekali tidak bertenaga untuk sekedar bangkit. Rasa iba menjalar di dalam ulu hatinya. Tanpa berfikir panjang langsung melemparkan sekaleng ocha yang dibelinya untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Setelah terjadi ia merutuk kesal. Begitu sadar seberapa bodohnya tindakan yang ia lakukan. Tapi bukan Akutagawa namanya jika ia tak bisa mempertahankan image cool mode batuk-batuk khas dirinya.

"UHUG"

Akutagawa terbatuk cool untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dazai yang berada di hadapannya hanya terkekeh kecil yang berujung cekikikan seperti orang gila. Kunikida hanya menggelengkan kepala, mungkin saja partner tidak warasnya itu salah praktek bunuh diri yang berujung memakan tumbuhan beracun seperti sebelumnya. Jujur, kokoro Kunikida sudah lelah. Bagaimana bisa maniak perban yang jenius itu menjadi idiot di saat-saat menegangkan seperti ini. Sejenak Kunikida mengingat perjalanannya membuntuti Dazai sewaktu itu. Sampai saat ini ia masih terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa ternyata Dazai berhasil memikat hati salah satu eksekutif Port Mafia.

Kembali lagi pada kasus Akutagawa. Akhirnya agensi memutuskan untuk memanggil salah satu utusan Port Mafia untuk membahas hal ini bersama. Pasalnya, bos Fukuzawa bukan pakar cinta yang bisa menghentikan rasa posesif yang menggebu-gebu di hati salah satu anak asuh pasangan hidupnya itu. Ironi memang, sampai saat ini kedua belah pihak masih tidak mengerti bagaimana putih dan hitam bisa bercampur membentuk hubungan yang abu-abu. Mengapa ketua Fukuzawa ditakdirkan untuk takhluk kepada seorang dokter sadis seperti Mori.

Kembali lagi pada Akutagawa. Ia heran mengapa eksekusi terhadap dirinya tak kunjung dimulai. Sungguh orang-orang di agensi ini memang sepertinya senang menyia-nyiakan waktu yang cukup berharga baginya. Tak jauh darinya, terlihat Atsushi, sebut saja Jinko—panggilan kesayangan—coret—ejekan yang diberikan oleh Akutagawa semenjak pertama kali dia berjumpa dengan harimau jejadian itu—sedang duduk dalam keadaan bingung di meja kerjanya. Tampaknya manusia polos yang satu itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan sangat terkejut perihal kedatangan musuhnya.

 **CKREKK**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sontak atensi seluruh manusia—anggap saja begitu—yang berada di ruangan tersebut beralih. Terlihat sesosok mungil—coret—kurang tinggi bersurai jingga, perlahan menyembul di balik pintu. Setiap manik yang melihat refleks mengikuti tiap gerak-geraknya. Mulai dari pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekat ke tempat di mana saat itu seluruh manusia berkumpul, hingga melepas sebuah topi yang tampaknya menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Yo, minna. Perkenalkan, namaku Nakahara Chuuya. Salah satu eksekutif Port Mafia, sama seperti Akutagawa. Orang yang ditunjuk oleh bos Mori untuk menyelesaikan kasus bocah itu." Jelas Chuuya secara simple namun rinci, sembari menunjuk ke arah Akutagawa.

Sesaat terjadi keheningan. Terlihat dari pandangan Chuuya bahwa anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata saling sikut menyikut satu sama lain. Tebakan Chuuya, mereka sedang menentukan apa yang harus mereka perbuat terhadap dirinya, dan siapa yang akan berkompromi dengannya. Lebih tepatnya, siapa yang berani memulai percakapan dengannya. Chuuya merasa wajar karena hanya segelintir orang saja yang pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Pasti akan canggung.

Bosan mengamati sekumpulan manusia tak bernyali tersebut, Chuuya mengalihkan atensinya ke arah juniornya—yang masih sesama eksekutif Port Mafia—yang sedang curi-curi pandang kepada sesosok jejadian yang bisa dilelang dengan harga cukup mahal. Oh tolong, rasanya Chuuya ingin menyanyikan lagu dari sinetron yang akrab dengan musim ceri.

"Okaeri, Chuuya~" Tegur Dazai tiba-tiba. Yang membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh tidak suka ke arah sumber suara.

Keadaan terasa semakin hening. Berharap tidak akan terjadi kekacauan lebih lanjut yang berpontensi menghancurkan seisi bangunan. Setiap makhluk menoleh pada para pemeran utama yang seolah sedang beradu peran dalam sebuah drama. Kantor agensi layaknya panggung pementasan, sementara yang lain hanya dibiarkan untuk menjadi penonton tanpa suara.

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok pemilik suara yang mengajaknya berbicara. Lengkap dengan kerutan di keningnya, ia berjalan melewati beberapa penonton yang terlihat mematung namun tatapan mereka tetap terfokus kepada gerakannya. Semua anggota Agensi tentu saja siap siaga, jika memang secara terpaksa mereka harus melumpuhkan pria yang satu itu. Sementara juniornya hanya memandang bingung namun tetap cool, berusaha menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seniornya terhadap mantan atasannya tersebut.

"Haa?" Ucap Chuuya dengan penuh penekanan ketika berada tepat di depan Dazai yang sedang terduduk manis di atas meja.

"Hora nee, Chuuya. Aku ini hanya sedang rindu kepadamu, lho. Jangan kejam begitu~" Goda Dazai dengan tatapan pura-pura sedih.

"…" Pria bersurai jingga tersebut memutuskan untuk diam namun pandangannya kepada Dazai tetap tidak dilepaskan. Hal tersebut membuat seisi Agensi penasaran dan berusaha menerka-nerka kenapa pria yang dikenal pemarah tersebut sebegitu tenangnya menghadapi Dazai? Ya, meskipun mereka tahu bahwa kedua pria tersebut menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Anata~ Jangan mengabaikanku~"

"Berisik, Dazai."

"Mengapa kau dingin sekali sih, padaku?~"

"Kalau kau ingin bercanda, coba terlebih dahulu pahami situasinya, D.a.z.a.i-kun. Aku berada di sini pada hari ini hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat juniorku itu." Jelas Chuuya dengan panjang dan lebar beserta penekanan yang lebih dalam sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Akutagawa (lagi).

"Habisnya kau jahat sekali~ Mengabaikan tulusnya rasa rinduku padamu~"

Kunikida pamit menuju toilet—katanya kebelet muntah—karena merasa jijik dengan perkataan berlebihan yang terlontar dari mulut partnernya tersebut. Ranpo headbang. Atsushi melongo. Akutagawa menyeringai, ' _Aku dapat pelajaran menarik hari ini'_.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Kita bertemu setiap hari."

"Tapi aku ingin selalu bersama Chuuya~"

"Cukup, Osamu. Aku bukan orang yang bisa banyak bersantai sepertimu. Berhenti mempermalukan aku atau pun dirimu di hadapan orang-orang ini." Chuuya murka, namun tidak menunjukkan amarahnya. Hanya saja ia memandangi satu persatu penonton yang setia menikmati drama dari kehidupannya sendiri.

Kebanyakan orang yang ditatap olehnya menampilkan ekspresi bersemu. Lalu pria tersebut hanya memutar mata kesal. Kehidupan pribadinya ditonton banyak orang. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli. Hanya saja kehadiran Dazai di sana memang ia akui memperburuk mood nya.

"Haaah.. Cukup basa-basinya. Ayo kita mulai pembicaraan ini." Hela Chuuya.

"Baiklah. Jadi tujuan kami di sini memanggil seorang eksekutif Port Mafia, yaitu Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah untuk membahas perihal ia yang disinyalir membuntuti mengawasi Nakajima Atsushi, salah satu pegawai kami dengan terlalu ketat. Kami mengerti bahwa kalian ingin mewaspadai gerak-gerik bocah berbahaya ini, hanya saja Atsushi-kun merasa risih dan tidak tenang dalam menjalani hidupnya belakangan ini." Tutur Dazai panjang lebar dengan mode seriusnya. Membuat Chuuya sadar tidak sadar tersenyum tipis.

' _Akhirnya serius juga kau, dasar maniak bunuh diri.'_

"Tunggu sebentar, mengawasi katamu? Aku tidak pernah ingat Bos Mori memberi perintah seperti itu." Sanggah Chuuya sembari terus berfikir.

Setelah beberapa saat dihela keheningan dan pemikiran pria bersurai jingga tersebut mencapai jalan buntu. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap Akutagawa dengan kode, "Cepat jelaskan sebelum kuhantam kau dengan gravitasiku."

Akutagawa tidaklah bodoh. Ia sadar dengan kode-kode dari Chuuya yang sedang memendam amarah dan mood buruknya. Namun pria itu malah refleks melirik Dazai. Dilihatnya mantan senior nya itu yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Akutagawa tidak peka, mohon maaf saudara-saudara.

Tapi di sisi lain, rupanya pria bernama keluarga Nakahara itu menyadari bahwa tatapannya hanya bersifat sepihak, bersabarlah Chuuya, jangan galau ya. *author dibogem massa*

Tentu saja, bahkan anggota agensi pun sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Akutagawa sedang berusaha untuk meminta dukungan dari Dazai, sementara yang merasa ditatap itu merubah ekspresi kesalnya menjadi cengiran khas nya ketika sedang menemukan cara bunuh diri baru.

' _Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja si bodoh itu, Akutagawa-kun. Dia tidak ada harapan.'_ Batin Kunikida yang semakin lelah.

Namun lain lagi dengan Chuuya yang peka tapi sedikit lemot. Dengan sikap blak-blakan miliknya. Ia akan tanpa ragu menanyakan banyak hal jika diperlukan. Entah dengan cara baik-baik ataupun pemaksaan.

"Dazai." Panggilnya.

"…" Yang dipanggil pura-pura tidak dengar dan membuang muka.

"Yo, D.a.z.a.i – kun."

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban, saudara-saudara sekalian.

"Yoo, anata. Osamu tersayang tercinta terkasih. Apa kau masih berpura-pura tuli, hm?"

Satu ruangan bergidik ngeri. Merasakan aura kelam yang menguar-nguar dari setiap perkataan Chuuya yang kini berada tepat di hadapan Dazai. Terlebih dalam panggilan-panggilan sayang itu. Anggota agensi, bahkan Akutagawa yang merupakan bawahan pria kurang tinggi itu sadar bahwa dalam ruangan itu, Chuuya lah yang berkuasa. Jika ia mengamuk habis sudah. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah Dazai seorang.

"Dazai-san, kumohon berbicaralah dengan Chuuya-san. Apa kau mau kantor kita menjadi rata dengan tanah?" Bisik Atsushi. Tokoh utama yang mengakibatkan semua peristiwa ini terjadi. Sementara Dazai hanya membalasnya dengan kerlingan mata.

' _Dasar maso, maniak bunuh diri, gila.'_ Sumpah serapah terucap dalam relung hati Yosano yang mendengarkan percakapan kedua rekannya itu.

"Anata~ Masih mau bungkam? Aku tahu kalau kau tahu sesuatu, lho~"

"…"

"Jadi sekarang kau main belakang ya? Dasar playboy. Mati saja sana, aku tidak peduli lagi. Jangan harap aku akan pulang ke rumah untuk hari ini dan seterusnya. Ayo kita pulang saja, Akutagawa. Ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh menumpang di tempatmu sampai aku menemukan tempat yang baru?" Perkataan terakhir Chuuya sebelum ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Hm." Sahut Akutagawa simple.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Terdengar dua suara berbeda yang menyerukan hal yang sama.

Baik Akutagawa dan Chuuya pun menoleh. Melihat kedua orang menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kalau yang satunya ia maklum, dan bahkan muak melihatnya. Sementara yang satu lagi, membuat Chuuya penasaran.

"Ada apa, Atsushi-kun?" Tanya Chuuya, mengabaikan pria yang berdiri di samping manusia jejadian itu.

"Anoo.. Aduh.. Bagaimana ya.." Atsushi malah garuk-garuk kepala, menerawang jauh terkait riwayat apakah ia pernah kutuan.

"Hm?" Chuuya menunggu dengan sabar disertai senyuman. Pria itu tahu bahwa sesosok remaja di hadapannya itu merupakan seseorang yang masih polos. Tentunya ada beberapa hal yang pasti sulit untuk diungkapkan olehnya. Sementara itu, matanya sesekali melirik Dazai yang pundung berguling-guling di pojok ruangan.

"Ano.. Gomen, Chuuya-san. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa setuju dengan idemu yang ingin tinggal bersama Akutagawa. Y-ya, kau tahu kan. Tinggal bersama itu perlu adaptasi dan Akutagawa kan mempunyai adik. Bisa saja adiknya tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu." Jelas Atsushi sembari membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hoo, kalau soal itu tenang saja. Mereka berdua ini sangat menghargaiku sejak lama, kok. Dan kami juga mempunyai hubungan pertemanan yang baik."

"A-ano. Pokoknya aku tidak terima, m-maaf." Pria harimau itu terlihat gugup. Sangat jelas terbaca. Membuat Chuuya tersadar dan lalu menoleh ke arah Dazai sembari menyeringai. Setelahnya eksekutif Port Mafia itu tersenyum kepada Nakajima Atsushi.

' _Lihat, tanpa mu pun aku bisa memecahkan kasus. Jangan sombong, Dazai.'_

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu." Kekeh pria bermanik sapphire itu. Di sampingnya, Akutagawa berusaha menahan rona di wajahnya dengan merapalkan mantera _'jangan geer, jangan geer, jangan geer.'_ Sementara harimau jejadian telah memerah sepenuhnya.

Jujur, sosok Nakajima Atsushi sendiri masih tidak bisa mengetahui arti dari tindakannya sendiri. Ia hanya merasa instingnya yang bertindak, namun dirinya sendiri masih belum mengetahui apapun. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya memanas ketika mendengar kesimpulan dari pacar seniornya itu.

' _Perasaan macam apa ini?'_

"Yosh, bagaimana jika kau saja yang tinggal bersama Akutagawa, Atsushi-kun? Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa dibuntuti lagi olehnya. Mulai sekarang ia dapat berjalan di sampingmu." Saran Chuuya.

Lagi-lagi, penghuni tempat itu mendapat tontonan gratis yang penuh drama. Di mana seorang pria polos tak bisa mengetahui perasaannya dan seorang pria yang nampaknya juga polos malah tergeletak pingsan setelah diajak berbicara seniornya sendiri.

"E-eh, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kami, Chuuya-san? Err kau tahu sendiri kan kita bekerja dalam hal yang bertolak belakang." Tanya Atsushi yang sedang berusaha tenang sembari melirik Akutagawa yang belum juga sadar.

"Masalah itu, kah? Coba kau perhatikan sekelilingmu, Atsushi-kun." Chuuya enggan untuk menjawab detail. Sementara sesuai dengan perkataan Chuuya, pria itu pun menoleh sekeliling dan lalu memasang wajah kebingungan karena sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun.

"Haah.. Kau ini benar-benar polos sekali ya? Maksudku, coba kau lihat aku dan pria bodoh itu. Menurutmu apakah kami bisa bertahan bertahun-tahun sampai saat ini jika memikirkan masalah itu? Santai saja dan jalani, maka kau akan tahu solusinya, nak." Jelas Chuuya yang lalu menepuk kepala Atsushi.

"Chuuya!~" Dazai terharu. Lupa bahwa tadi ia dan kekasihnya itu sedang bermusuhan. Pria penuh perban itu langsung memeluk erat sosok yang menemani hidupnya sejak ia berumur 15 tahun.

"Ssstt, apa kau tahu sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?" Bisik Naomi kepada Yosano dan Kunikida.

"Entahlah, dilihat dari gayanya pun kita tidak tahu bahwa mereka berpacaran jika bukan karena mereka yang mengungkapkannya sendiri, kan?" Komentar Kunikida, sembari berbisik tentunya.

"Hm, setuju." Sahut anggota detektif yang lainnya.

"Duh kalian semua benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk sama sekali ya?" Sosok yang dikatakan pondasi utama dari detektif bersenjata itu mulai angkat suara sembari mengunyah cemilannya.

"Ranpo-san?"

"Dilihat sekali pun sudah dapat diketahui bahwa hubungan mereka dimulai sejak keduanya memasuki Port Mafia. Aku tebak, sebelum keduanya resmi masuk banyak peristiwa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Untuk detailnya, aku rahasiakan, karena itu privasi keduanya. Teheee~" Jelas Ranpo panjang lebar sembari menyengir.

"EEEHHH?! LAMA SEKALI!" Sahut anggota yang lain hampir kompak.

"Aku terkejut kau dapat mengetahuinya sejauh itu, Ranpo-san." Sahut Dazai sembari masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Ia tersenyum dengan Chuuya di rangkulannya yang sedang merona hebat. Ingatannya terputar jauh mengulang memori yang pernah terjadi di waktu lampau. Bahkan sepertinya pria itu sudah lupa dengan mood buruknya.

"A-ahahaha. Jadi bagaimana, Atsushi-kun? Mau tinggal bersama Akutagawa?" Tanya Chuuya yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"E-eehh.. Kalau menurut kalian semua itu adalah hal yang terbaik maka aku mau-mau saja, kok." Sahut Atsushi sembari menahan grogi sementara yang lainnya memuji pesona alami Atsushi. Tak heran orang sedingin Akutagawa sampai mau repot-repot menaruh perhatiannya kewaspadaannya pada harimau jejadian itu.

' _TOLONG JADI ANAKKU!'_ Batin Yosano OOC.

BRAKKK

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh. Atsushi pun bergegas menghampiri asal suara.

"AKUTAGAWA?!"

Akutagawa pingsan part 2. Atsushi terduduk panik di hadapannya, kalau-kalau penyakit Akutagawa habis kambuh atau bagaimana. Sementara lagi-lagi Dazai mulai tertawa gila dan Chuuya memukuli Dazai—dengan manja— _bikin malu aja_ , katanya. Di sudut ruangan terlihat Tanizaki yang sedang menyeringai dengan kamera di tangannya, merasa puas dengan sinema yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Jika dijual laku berapa ya?" Gumam Tanizaki yang mulai tertular Dazai dengan tertawa gila.

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 **BERSAMBUNG GAEZ~**

 **MENURUT KALIAN GIMANA NIH, PART KALI INI? APAKAH CUKUP UNTUK MENGGELITIK PARU-PARU—EH HATI AJA DEH, SEREM KALO PARU-PARU—KALIAN? :v**

 **MOHON MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATENYA, AUTHORNYA SIBUK KULIAH SOALNYA, HEHEHE~**

 **DITUNGGU KRITIK, SARAN, KOMENTAR, DAN DUKUNGANNYA YA, TEMAN-TEMAN SEPER-OTP-AN SEKALIAN!~**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DENIAL  
Part 4**

 _Ps : Dibuat untuk memenuhi asupan para pemuja Soukoku, Shin Soukoku, maupun Pra-Sousoku. Keseluruhan part dari cerita ini murni karangan Author sendiri, meskipun beberapa hal masih akan menyerempet hal-hal yang benar-benar terjadi baik di manga maupun anime BSD. Selamat menikmati~_

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atsushi terbangun di pagi hari dengan badan yang terasa pegal. Kelopak matanya tertutup tak kuasa menahan sapaan sinar mentari yang memasuki ruang kecil itu. Sejenak dia berusaha mengatur pandangannya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pria itu berusaha untuk bangkit dari futonnya, namun ternyata tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seolah sedang tertindih sesuatu. Manik senja nya tebelalak lebar ketika mengetahui sesosok yang sedang melingkarkan tubuhnya padanya dengan memeluk mesra..

"AKUTAGAWA?!" Jerit Atsushi ala-ala perempuan yang seolah sedang diintip saat mengganti baju.

Sementara itu, sesosok yang merasa ketenangannya terganggu mulai mengusap kelopak matanya dan perlahan terlihat manik kelam yang melirik tidak suka.

"Berisik, Jinko."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berada di sini?!"

"Haa? Ini kamarku, tentu hak ku untuk berada di sini, dasar tamu tak tahu malu."

Sejenak manusia jejadian itu memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangnya ke sekeliling dan ia benar-benar merasa asing. Perlahan wajahnya memerah malu. Sudah mengganggu tidur tuan rumah dengan berteriak di pagi hari.

"Err, baiklah aku minta maaf. Tapi mengapa aku berada di sini?"

"Kau lupa? Semalam kau menyetujui saran Chuuya-san untuk tinggal bersamaku."

"…"

Keadaan hening sesaat. Manusia harimau itu berusaha untuk memutar kembali ingatannya dan seketika bersemu. Mengutuk diri sendiri betapa bodohnya ia dengan sukarela menjadi aktor dalam drama picisan yang gratisan itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah nyawamu telah terkumpul dan mencerna kejadian ini?" Tanya Akutagawa sembari mendudukkan diri nya.

"A-ah, iya." Cukup, Atsushi tidak mau memperpanjang kontak mata dengan pria pucat yang usia nya sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. Hati bergejolak malu namun ia tetap harus berpegang teguh pada perkataannya. Lagi pula, ia tak ingin merepotkan Dazai atau pun Chuuya lagi seperti hari yang lalu.

"…"

Tak terbiasa dengan keheningan, terlebih ia masih merasa asing dengan tempat tinggalnya yang baru itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali memulai percakapan.

"Kemana adikmu? Bukankah dia tinggal di sini juga?"

"Hm. Dia tidur di kamar yang lain tentunya, _baka_. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang memasak sarapan di dapur. Sebaiknya kau mandi saja dulu, kita bergantian."

"E-eh, tapi kan aku belum bertegur sapa dengannya sama sekali! Tamu macam apa aku ini?" Sahut Atsushi tidak setuju.

"Tamu? Kau telah menjadi bagian dari rumah ini juga, Jinko." Ujar Akutagawa sembari terbatuk kecil.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja? Tunggu sebentar ku ambilkan air minum dulu." Tanpa membiarkan sulung Akutagawa merespon, pria bersurai putih keperakan itu melesat meninggalkan ruangan.

' _Dasar si Jinko itu, main keluyuran saja.'_ Terlihat secuil senyuman dari seorang Akutagawa. Sungguh langka, pemirsa. Manusia yang satu itu kan hobinya nge-gas aja di mana-mana. (Author ditampol massa).

.

.

.

Selepas keluar dari kamar pribadi eksekutif Port Mafia itu, Atsushi kebingungan. Jelas tempatnya berpijak pada saat itu bukanlah hanya sepetak ruangan kecil seperti yang dimilikinya di asrama milik para anggota ADA. Kediaman Akutagawa bersaudara itu berbentuk sebuah rumah sederhana namun luas yang masih kental dengan gaya rumah tradisional penduduk Jepang. Dari luar mungkin terlihat sederhana dan biasa saja, namun bagi Atsushi kediaman mereka—dan kini ia juga—terlihat cukup menarik, terlebih ornamen pelengkap yang memperindah ruang dan suasana.

"Wow seperti yang bisa kita duga dari seorang petinggi Port Mafia! Tak heran jika berlimpah harta. Belum lagi si bungsu Akutagawa juga bekerja di bawah naungan organisasi yang sama." Gumam harimau jejadian itu sembari menelusuri kediaman musuh menjabat ekhm—partner—teman sekamarnya itu.

Belum selesai ia terkagum-kagum, indera penciumannya menangkap bebauan yang menggugah insting dalam otaknya sehingga lambungnya mulai bernyanyi meminta untuk segera di isi. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang sakral tempat di mana ia akan memperoleh—atau pun membuat—masakan rumahan.

"Ara, kau sudah bangun, Atsushi-san?" Tegur gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu. Terlihat dari mata senja milik Atsushi bahwa gadis itu tengah menata hidangan di atas meja.

"A-ah iya, ano…. Adakah yang bisa kubantu?" Pria itu menggosok tengkuk kepalanya kikuk, malu karena merasa tidak sopan seenaknya mondar-mandir di rumah orang. Ia teringat bahwa ia tidak membantu Akutagawa merapihkan futon mereka dan ia juga teringat mengabaikan perintah Akutagawa yang menyuruhnya terlebih dahulu mandi. Kini ia malah berada di dapur dengan sejuta tatapan berkilau melihat hidangan di atas meja makan.

"Gin. Namaku Akutagawa Gin. Santai saja. Lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan nama pemberianku, Atsushi-san. Begitu juga dengan kakakku, supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di kemudian hari. Jika kau keberatan, cukup lakukan ketika kita di rumah saja. Lagi pula aku dan kakak pun jarang bertemu saat di luar rumah dan di markas." Jawab gadis itu seolah bisa sedikit menebak isi pikiran Atsushi.

"O-oke, baiklah. _Gin-chan_ kalau begitu?"

"Begitu juga tak apa , Atsushi-san. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Nii-san?" Cengir Gin.

"Ah aku hampir lupa! Tadi ia terbatuk dan aku khawatir sehingga memutuskan untuk mencarikan air minum.. Di mana kalian meletakkannya?" Ringis pria itu sembari menepuk keningnya. Merasa bodoh terkait sifatnya yang mudah lupa.

"Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai membuat teh hangat, sebaiknya kau bawa saja ke kamar kalian, Atsushi-san. Aniki jarang bersantai di luar kamar, soalnya." Sahut Gin yang kemudian menyerahkan nampan berisi seteko teh hangat serta dua buah cangkir dan sekotak wadah tertutup berisi gula padat.

Segera dibawanya nampan tersebut menuju kamar Akutagawa—ekhm, Ryounosuke—ekhm, kamar mereka berdua—setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada si bungsu Akutagawa. Lagi-lagi, perjalanannya hampir saja terganggu oleh atensinya yang beralih menuju segala sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik di kediaman Akutagawa bersaudara tersebut.

Dengan berhati-hati, ia membuka pintu perlahan—takut mengganggu privasi dari teman sekamarnya itu—dan masuk ke dalam sebelum menutupnya kembali. Kini atensi nya hanya menuju pada meja yang akan menjadi tempat di mana ia akan meletakkan nampan tersebut.

 **CKREKK**

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Otomatis pria bermarga Nakajima itu menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya melotot ketika menyadari keberadaan sosok yang memasuki ruangan. Ia melongo untuk beberapa saat sembari memperhatikan Akutagawa—ekhm,Ryounosuke—yang sedang berada dalam wujud topless yang hanya dililiti handuk di sekeliling pinggangnya.

"A-AKUTAGAWA?!" Dan terjadilah. Teriakan keterkejutan Atsushi tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dengan sekujur tubuh memerah sepenuhnya, ia berusaha fokus menatap manik legam sang sulung Akutagawa, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut—walaupun sesekali matanya tetap tergoda melirik keseluruhan maha karya Tuhan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya—anugerah yang langka, _batinnya_. (Author lagi-lagi digiring massa).

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Jinko. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru saja selesai mandi. Sekarang giliranmu. Jangan kabur lagi seperti tadi." Ujar Akutagawa sembari berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"A-ah, o-oh.. Oke. Di mana kamar mandi nya?"

"Serius kau benar-benar tidak tahu setelah mengelilingi rumahku dengan semangat begitu? Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini, Jinko."

"A-aku serius! Jangan mengejekku begitu!"

"Hah, baiklah.. Tepat di sebelah kiri dari ruangan ini. Itu milikku pribadi. Jangan ke kamar mandi yang lain, digunakan oleh Gin, soalnya."

"O-oke. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku membawakanmu teh, kuletakkan di atas meja kamarmu. Sebaiknya kau minum selagi hangat, Ryo." Tutur Atsushi dengan sedikit terbata dan lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan secuil rona merah yang sempat ditangkap oleh Akutagawa dari wajahnya.

' _Hee.. Jadi ia sudah mulai memanggilku dengan penuh cinta begitu? Mungkin saran dari Gin, tapi ini membuat segalanya menjadi lebih menarik.'_ Batin Akutagawa sembari terkekeh _cool_ yang berujung terbahak gila. Sang adik yang mendengar dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Berusaha menerka-nerka setan macam apa yang pada akhirnya berhasil menundukkan dan menguasai tingkat kewarasan kakak semata wayangnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar mandi, Atsushi yang terlanjur menelanjangi diri nampaknya baru menyadari sebuah kesalahan besar yang dibuat olehnya.

' _AAAAAAA MENGAPA AKU LUPA BAHWA TEMPAT INI BUKAN TEMPAT TINGGALKU?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMILIKI BAJU GANTI DI SINI, APA LAGI PERLENGKAPAN MANDI?!'_

Tubuhnya tersungkur pada keramik licin yang masih lumayan basah, tanda belum lama habis terpakai oleh orang lain—maksudnya Ryounosuke—tentunya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Mungkin benar yang diucapkan Akutagawa. Dirinya memang cukup bodoh, atau mungkin sangat bodoh.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar di telinganya seseorang mengetuk pintu dan sayup-sayup memanggil namanya.

 **TOKK TOKK TOKK**

"—ko.. Jinko!" Panggil Akutagawa yang meninggikan suaranya, cukup untuk membuat Atsushi terkejut. Nampaknya ia cukup lama melamun sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang terus memanggil namanya.

"A-ah iya, Ryou. Kenapa?" Sahutnya dengan terbata-bata sembari berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu kamar mandi, sehingga dapat mendengarkan perkataan Akutagawa dengan lebih baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau berada di dalam sana sudah cukup lama dan bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara cipratan air sama sekali. Kau masih hidup kan?" Tanya pria bermanik legam tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut, kening Atsushi berkerut dan alisnya berkedut. Manusia jejadian itu tengah kesal pada lawan bicaranya, pemirsa. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa terharu akan perhatian kecil dari Akutagawa yang cukup langka itu atau marah karena ucapan sarkas pada akhir kalimatnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Ketus anak buah Fukuzawa itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku kembali lagi ke kamar." Ucap Akutagawa menutup obrolan dan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuan. Ketika baru saja ia kembali mendudukkan diri nya sembari meminum teh yang tadi dibawakan oleh Atsushi, si manusia harimau itu memanggil-manggil namanya.

"RYO! RYO!"

"…"

"RYOUNOSUKE!"

Dengan segenap rasa malas menghinggapinya, ia kembali menuju depan pintu kamar mandi. Menghampiri sesosok yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya sejak matahari menyapa.

"Ada apa, Jinko? Tadi katamu kau baik-baik saja."

"Sebelumnya maaf merepotkanmu.. Aku baru saja menyadari aku tidak membawa apapun dari tempat tinggal lamaku ke sini. Aku tidak punya persiapan sama sekali. Tapi bisakah kau memberikanku handuk bersih dan sikat gigi baru, jika kau punya? Ah, baju bersih yang tak terpakai juga, kalau bisa."

"Sudah kuduga kau bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau memasuki kamar mandi tanpa memikirkan hal seperti itu terlebih dahulu?"

"M-maaf." Cicit Atsushi.

"Haah.. Baiklah, apa ada lagi yang kau perlukan, Jinko? Bagaimana dengan sampo, sabun mandi, dan pasta gigi?" Ujar Akutagawa sembari menghela nafas.

"Ah soal hal itu.. Apa aku boleh memakai milikmu saja? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh."

"Hm, gunakan saja semaumu." Selanjutnya Akutagawa berjalan kembali ke kamarnya—dan sekarang kamar Atsushi juga—untuk memenuhi keperluan pujaan hati—coret—rekannya itu.

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat Gin tersenyum lebar penuh makna dengan ponsel di genggamannya yang sejak beberapa menit lalu menampilkan fitur kamera, entah untuk apa. Sembari terkekeh ia memutar kilas balik drama di hadapannya dengan sang abang dan musuh—coret—dambaan—coret—teman sekamarnya, yang berperilaku layaknya pasangan yang baru saja berumah tangga.

'OTP KU BERLAYAR, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!' Batin Gin menggila.

 **-oOo-**

 **BERSAMBUNG~**

 **DITUNGGU VOMMENT NYA, WAHAI READERS DAN TEMAN SEPERJUANGAN SEKALIAN!**

 **MAAF DAKU UPDATE TERLEWAT KETETERAN GINI, SOALNYA BARU PUNYA WAKTU LUANG (halah sok sibuk saya,** _ **digampar readers**_ **)**

 **Sebenernya chapt kali ini harusnya lebih panjang dan ngga berhenti sampe di situ aja, tapi saya nya mikir lagi.. kalo dilanjut malah jadi kepanjangan dan kalo dibikin dua bagian malah ngga asik jatohnya.**

 **Jadi silahkan ditunggu bagaimana keputusan saya di chapter berikutnya, hehehe :v**

 **Semoga chapt kali ini memuaskan dahaga kalian semua ya~**

 **Salam sheyenk,**

 **Ayasaki Mio**


	5. Chapter 45

**DENIAL**

 **PART 4.5**

 _Ps : Part kali ini hanya seperti bonus chapter, jadi maafkan daku jika terlalu pendek~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEK**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ekor mata Akutagawa senior mengikuti asal suara. Melirik sejenak ke arah pintu kamarnya dan segera menepis pandangannya kala tak sengaja menangkap suatu hal yang luar biasa mempesona. Atsushi yang masih dalam keadaan setengah basah hanya terbungkus oleh handuk tipis di pinggangnya.

 **GLEKK**

Akutagawa menelan ludah kasar secara diam-diam. Otaknya terus membatin agar manusia jejadian itu cepat tersadar akan dampak dari perbuatannya, sementara jauh di dalam dirinya, hati nuraninya meronta-ronta meminta agar bisa melihat lebih banyak, kalau bisa semuanya saja. Mohon maaf pemirsa, fungsi tubuh Akutagawa tidak dapat berjalan dengan semestinya. _Memang mesum ya kamu, Akutagawa._ (Author dibogem massa).

"—gawa.. Akutagawa!"

"…"

"RYO!"

"…"Masih hening tanpa tanggapan, saudara-saudara. Kesadaran dari eksekutif Port Mafia itu entah sedang berjalan-jalan di mana

"RYOUNOSUKE!"

Akhirnya pekikan dari pria Nakajima tersebut menyadarkannya. Tentu saja, Akutagawa harus merespon panggilan penuh cinta dari kekasih hati—uhug—musuh bebuyutannya itu kan. Terlebih ia menegur kelewat mesra sembari memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan manja di bahu milik Akutagawa.

"Ah, gomen. Ada apa?" Sahut Akutagawa sembari pura-pura sibuk minum teh dan membaca berkas pekerjaannya. Tentu saja ia sebenarnya sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan sesosok penggoda keimanan yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya sembari berkacak pinggang. _Takut terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan,_ batinnya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah minta tolong padamu untuk meminjamkanku baju yang tidak kau pakai, tapi kok tidak kunjung kau ambilkan?!" Geram Atsushi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sementara di hadapannya Akuagawa menatap kosong, sepertinya kali ini jiwanya turut berjalan-jalan juga bersama kesadarannya.

"Ck. Kemarilah." Setelah berusaha tetap bersikap _cool_ , Akutagawa berjalan menuju lemari dan menginstruksikan Atsushi untuk mengikutinya.

"Hm?" Pria bersurai perak itu menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ekspresi puppy eyes yang sedang kebingungan ketika Akutagawa hanya membukakan pintu lemari pakaiannya dan kembali terdiam.

"Astaga, dengan level kebodohanmu itu, aku salut agensi masih mau mempekerjakanmu. Maksudku, pilih saja sesukamu. Ukuran kita tidak berbeda jauh, kurasa." Akutagawa menepuk dahinya pelan. _Untung imut,_ batinnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak sebodoh itu kau tahu?! Lagian ini juga salahmu, aku bukan manusia penerjemah kode tingkah lakumu! Kalau kau tidak bilang mana aku tahu?!" Seru Atsushi tidak terima sembari mengambil asal dan memakai baju milik rekan—uhug—dambaan hati—uhug—saingan sehidup sematinya itu.

"Itu yang kusebut bodoh. Kau detektif, tentu kau harus punya dugaan, kau harus terbiasa mengamati lingkungan sekitarmu sehingga kau tidak hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting, tetapi juga menggunakan otakmu. Apakah Dazai-san tidak mengajarkanmu hal sesederhana itu?" Ejek Akutagawa. Atsushi hanya bisa terdiam sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia tahu perkataan Akutagawa itu benar, dan dibalik ejekan itu sebenarnya Akutagawa mungkin bermaksud untuk menasehatinya. Hanya saja, karena nasehat itu keluar dari seorang Akutagawa makanya dirasa sulit diterima.

Suasana kembali hening selepas Atsushi pura-pura tidak mendengar ceramah teman sekamarnya itu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu memakai pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Akutagawa. Ia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran sepele yang entah kenapa semuanya selalu dimulai dari kebodohannya. Ia saat ini sedang berada pada posisi menumpang di kediaman orang lain. Tak mungkin kan, ia berbuat seenaknya? Biar bodoh, Atsushi juga paham dengan yang namanya tata krama. (Author auto dicakar-cakar)

"Cocok untukmu." Komentar Akutagawa setelah selesai melihat Atsushi memakai salah satu dari pakaiannya. Mungkin tak ada bedanya dengan kostum harian Atsushi, namun kemeja putih yang dimiliki Akutagawa sedikit lebih besar dan bawahan hitam nya sedikit lebih pendek.

"Darimananya? Kau ini ngaco sekali, Ryo." Tanya Atsushi heran sembari berkaca di depan cermin.

"Lumayan imut untuk sosok harimau barbar sepertimu." Puji—atau hina (?)—Akutagawa.

"Haa?! Apa katamu barusan?!" Amuk si manik senja tidak terima.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selama ini kau salah menyebut namaku, lho. Seharusnya bukan Ryounosuke, tetapi Ryuunosuke." Ujar Akuagawa tiba-tiba sembari menyesap teh nya dan memandang lekat Atsushi yang masih di depan cermin lemari. Yang diajak bicara sontak memerah sempurna. Kesal? Jelas. Panik? Lumayanlah. Malu? Lebih-lebih.

"H-ha? Aku juga sudah tahu kok! Tapi aku sengaja memanggilmu begitu!" Sanggah Atsushi.

"Hoo, panggilan saying untukku? Terima kasih kalau begitu." Seringai Akutagawa mengembang. Rasanya ia mulai terlalu menikmati percakapan itu.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Atsushi pada akhirnya dan setelahnya ia berlari meninggalkan kamar Akutagawa dengan rona merah pada sekujur tubuh.

.

.

.

 _Pada hari yang sama, tidak lama setelah hal di atas terjadi…._

 **Kantor ADA**

"Ohayou, Atsushi-kun. Tumben masuk kerja hari libur begini? Sedang lembur?" Tanya Dazai dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"A-ah, iya." Sahut Atsushi sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukannya menghindari kasih saying anak buah—coret—mantan anak didikku itu kan?" Tanya Dazai penuh selidik.

"H-hah?! Untuk apa menghindari dia, Dazai-san? Lagian apanya yang penuh kasih saying? Dia menghinaku terus-terusan!"

"Mungkin kau yang memang tidak mengerti, Atsushi-kun. Ah ngomong-ngomong, tumben seragammu beda dari yang biasanya?"

"Aku meminjamnya dari Akutagawa. Si sialan itu bahkan tidak mau tahu masalah aku yang tidak memiliki baju di kediamannya, akhirnya malah disuruh memakai miliknya saja, mana dibilang imut pula." Curhat Atsushi pada sang abang merangkap bapak.

"Sepertinya dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Atsushi-kun~" Ucap Dazai dengan nada main-main sembari mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Atsushi, atau seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu berharap tinggi padanya, Dazai-san." Sahut Atsushi dengan situasi lelah kokoro. Sementara ia tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sedari tadi ada seseorang yang bersandar di depan pintu.

"Yo, Jinko." Sapa sang makhluk misterius ketika keluar dari persembunyiannya, atau yang biasa kita tahu sebagai makhluk kegelapan Port Mafia, mas Akutagawa.

"R-RYO?! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?!" Manusia jejadian itu hampir saja terjungkal dari kursi kerjanya saat indera pendengarannya mengangkap suara yang sedang tidak ingin ia dengar. 

"Berisik, Jinko. Untuk menemanimu mengambil barang-barangmu dari asramamu, tentunya."

"Hah?! Aku kan ridak memintamu!"

"Ck. Kami pamit dulu, Dazai-san." Putus Akutagawa sepihak dengan menarik Atsushi menggunakan rashoumon nya.

"Langgeng yaaaa, kalian berduaaaa!~" Salam perpisahan dari Dazai terdengar mengharukan jika terjadi pada pasangan normal. Tapi menggelitik telinga Atsushi walaupun sebenarnya menghangatkan hati.

' _Jadi Dazai-san ingin aku dan orang itu menjadi musuh abadi?'_ Batin Atsushi yang tentunya dapat terbaca dengan mudah oleh Akutagawa yang kemudian hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Yang sabar ya, mas Akutagawa. Doi mu memang kelewat tidak peka.

 **-oOo-**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Ditunggu vomment serta kritik sarannya, teman-teman!~**

 **Akhirnya kelar juga part sampingan ini, yey. :v**

 **Maaf jika isinya terkesan sedikit memaksakan, Minna-san. Habis saya ngerjain ini dikejar waktu. Hari senin besok saya mulai masuk kuliah lagi setelah libur lumayan panjang dan gamungkin saya tunda terlalu lama buat update soalnya nanti kalian keburu lupa sama jalan ceritanya :"**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!~**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Ayamichan_**


	6. Chapter 5

**DENIAL**

 **PART 5**

 _Ps : Dedicated to manusia-manusia gabut yang kurang asupan seperti saya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CETEKKK**

Seorang kepala keluarga dari kediaman itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Suara kompor yang baru saja dinyalakan dari menyapa. Sembari mengusap kelopak mata dan menguap secara _cool_ , benaknya bertanya-tanya. Ada apa gerangan sang adik pagi-pagi begini pakai acara masak segala. _Pasti ada maunya_ , batin Akutagawa. Mohon maaf pemirsa, nampaknya ia melupakan entitas baru di dalam keluarga kecilnya.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari zona nyamannya, bangkit menuju kesadaran total sebagai seorang manusia yang mandiri untuk menggerakkan dirinya merapihkan kamarnya sendiri. Sejenak ia terheran, kamarnya tidak seberantakan yang biasanya. _Siapa gerangan yang berani menyentuh barang-barang pribadinya?_

Setelah memastikan keadaan kamarnya sudah kembali pada status waras sepenuhnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara ricuh di dapur akibat spatula besi yang beradu dengan wajan dengan ganasnya. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar di pertengahan jalan. Baru saja teringat kemarin sang adik tercinta meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah temannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan namun sedikit berat.

Terus yang di dapurnya itu siapa? Masa adiknya pulang cepat hanya karena memikirkan kondisi seonggok kakaknya yang mungkin saja mati kelaparan karena hanya bisa menyeduh teh dan kopi saja?

Dengan sedikit menambah kewaspadaan serta menyiagakan rashoumon dalam posisi siap tempur, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Sana duduk, aku baru saja mulai memasak." Sapa si perak ketika mendengar langkah kaki dari kejauhan dengan sedikit ketus sembari tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. Jangan salah, Akutagawa, percuma mengensdap-endap, gitu-gitu kan si harimau sudah lumayan terlatih juga

"Hm? Kok kau ada di sini?" Tanya Akutagawa dengan manik legamnya yang mengejek, sehingga berpotensi membuat peristiwa KDRT akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi pertengkaran kita kemarin, pagi ini terlalu indah untuk dimulai dengan pertengkaran yang baru." Yang diajak berbicara menyaut datar setelah menghela nafas. Tampaknya sedang berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Hoo, lalu apakah di pagi yang indah ini aku harus melihatmu memasak sesuatu untukku dan memakannya?" Goda si sulung Akutagawa. Terlalu banyak melihat kemesraan pasangan seniornya membuat ia sedikit banyak paham bagaimana cara bertahan dan meraih kemenangan dalam permainan seperti ini.

"Y-ya aku kan tahu diri! Mana mungkin aku tidak melakukan sesuatu setelah kau mengizinkanku menetap di sini secara gratis?!"

"Hahaha terserah kau saja. Kau memang cocok menjadi seorang istri." Celetuk Akutagawa tanpa sadar sembari menyeringai. Duh mas, bakatnya Dazai yang satu itu tolong jangan ditiru-tiru juga.

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Atsushi refleks mematikan kompornya—karena memang sudah matang juga—dan berbalik menghadap Akutagawa yang sedang duduk santai di ruang makan sembari menunjuk pria itu dengan spatulanya, oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang juga merona, sampai yang memancing keributan dibuat puas setelah melihatnya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, semalam kau tidur di mana?" Tanya Akutagawa yang nampaknya sudah melupakan topik pembahasan yang sebelumnya.

"…"

Dilihatnya Atsushi yang hanya terdiam setelah berbalik menghadap kompor dan bersiap menghidangkan makanan yang ia masak tadi. Terlihat jelas dari belakang bahwa sang lawan berdialog sedang memerah dengan sempurna. Bahkan tangan yang digunakannya untuk menyiapkan makanan pun terlihat bergetar, sehingga semua proses berjalan lama.

Sejenak pria berkulit pucat itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, yang kata orang sangat langka terlihat, dan bahkan hampir tidak ada yang pernah melihat, termasuk adik nya sendiri. Sayang sekali, Atsushi juga nampaknya kehilangan kesempatan emas ini karena tak lama kemudian, ketika harimau jejadian itu membawa nampan yang berisi makanan menuju meja makan, Akutagawa sudah kembali pada ekspresi datarnya, memutuskan bahwa menggoda Atsushi pada saat ini lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

"Mari kita lihat apakah makanan buatanmu layak untuk di makan." Komentar Akutagawa setelah Atsushi selesai menata makanan di atas meja dan melepas celemeknya.

"Hmph! Coba saja sendiri, pasti kau akan ketagihan dan merengek minta dibuatkan lagi!" Balas Atsushi sembari mendudukkan diri di hadapan Akutagawa.

"Itadakimasu" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Keheningan terjadi cukup lama. Hanya suara dari benturan sendok garpu dan piring yang terdengar nyaring sesekali. Akutagawa makan dengan santai, tak terlihat ekspresi suka ataupun benci terhadap apa yang ia makan. Hal itu membuat Atsushi bingung. Segala kesunyian yang terjadi membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Bulir-bulir keringat perlahan mengalir di pelipis anggota ADA tersebut. Makanan enak hasil masakannya sendiri bahkan rasanya tidak dapat dinikmati. Bukannya tidak enak, namun keheningan yang satu ini mau tidak mau membuat ia berfikir terkait apa yang harus ia lakukan, atau perkataan apa yang harus keluar dari mulutnya untuk memecah suasana.

Ia bukannya tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Bila diingat-ingat, Kyouka, rekan kerja yang luar biasa kawaii itu pun memiliki karakter yang serupa dengan Akutagawa. Namun perasaan gadis kecil yang cukup peka itu menyebabkan Atsushi tidak merasa begitu kesepian karena sesekali gadis itu bercerita dan mengajaknya berbincang ringan. Bahkan Kyouka pun memiliki kemampuan melawak yang lumayan enak untuk dilihat.

Kembali lagi pada mas Akutagawa yang membuat Atsushi gelisah galau merana. Bukannya ia tidak bisa berbicara pada saat itu juga, namun lebih tepatnya ia khawatir apa yang nanti secara refleks keluar dari lisannya akan memperburuk mood dari pria tanpa alis tersebut (auto dibunuh Akutagawa).

Selain itu, segala keheningan yang terjadi membuat ia pikirannya menari ke mana-mana. Seperti ketika ia menyadari situasi yang sedang mereka alami ini, segala hal yang terjadi sejak ia mulai menapakkan kakinya di kediaman kakak beradik ini, seolah langsung membuat ia terlihat seperti ia bagian dari keluarga mereka. Baru saja terlintas di pikirannya, seluruh tindak-tanduk mereka terlihat seperti pasagan baru menikah saja.

"UHUG! UHUG!" Jangan salah paham dulu, suara batuk barusan berasal dari Atsushi, pemirsa. Ia tersedak begitu saja saat memasukan sendok makannya untuk yang sekian kalinya. Kini makanan di piringnya sisa setengah saja. Setelah batin dan logikanya berdebat untuk beberapa waktu, dirinya tetap saja tidak kuat untuk menerima halusinasi dari pikiran-pikiran yang entah bagaimana bisa tersangkut di benaknya.

"…" Tanpa berkomentar, Akutagawa refleks menuangkan air putih ke dalam cangkir teh Atsushi yang telah kosong dan menyodorkannya padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Atsushi bingung setelah ia berhasil sedikit meredakan batuknya itu. Otaknya terlalu lambat memproses kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Kini ia memfokuskan lebih dari setengah fungsi otaknya untuk berfikir bagaimana caranya menghilangkan dampak tersedak tadi.

"Minumlah, kalau kau diamkan saja akan semakin lama berhentinya." Sahut Akutagawa setelah menahan nafas, berusaha bersabar menghadapi kebodohan makhluk di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia berusaha menerka-nerka, apa yang sedang dilamunkan pria bersurai perak itu, sampai tersedak di hadapannya?

"Ah, terima kasih." Harimau jejadian itu lantas menerima cangkir yang disodorkan Akutagawa dan kemudian meminum isinya sedikit demi sedikit sampai habis. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah tak lagi tersedak, tapi wajahnya merona hebat, membuat Akutagawa yang ada di hadapannya entah kenapa merasa paham dan ingin menggoda Atsushi lebih jauh.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi kau yang bereskan kamarku?" Pancing Akutagawa.

"H-hah?"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian membangunkan aku?"

"A-aku hanya tidak enak mengganggumu."

"Padahal seharusnya kau bangunkan aku dan berikan aku jatahku." Dengus Akutagawa.

"Ha? Jatah apa?" Tanya Atsushi bingung.

"Ini." Ujar Akutagawa sembari menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Rona merah yang sempat memudar dari Atsushi kini kembali, bahkan lebih merona lagi dari sebelumnya. Bahkan mulutnya masih menganga karena terlalu syok dengan apa yang diucapkan sang pemilik rashoumon itu, sementara hatinya malah asik menari-nari bahagia. Di sisi lain, Akutagawa menyeringai senang karena sukses mengerjai partner sekamarnya itu

"Tidak ada respon? Kuanggap kau setuju untuk melakukan hal tersebut mulai besok." Titah Akutagawa sembari mengangkat piring bekas makannya untuk ia cuci di dapur.

"H-HA?! BICARA APA KAU SIALAN?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sementara itu, di kediaman salah satu eksekutif Port Mafia.._

"Nghh.." Sosok itu menguap sembari menggeram. Ia merasa posisi tubuhnya sangat tidak nyaman. Badan itu berusaha menggeliat kesana kemari, namun apa daya tubuh tertahan. Mau tidak mau, dengan perempatan jalan menghiasi kening, pria bermanik _blue diamond_ itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Kesadaran diri yang awalnya belum terkumpul secara keseluruhan, mendadak langsung mengisi diri secara cepat ketika sang empu jiwa merasakan kukungan pada tubuhnya menjadi semakin erat. Kening berkerut sebal. Antara ingin marah pada sinar matahari yang entah bagaimana bisa menyusup ke dalam kamarnya,atau ingin marah pada pria yang terlelap di sebelahnya.

"Oi.." Tegur pria itu dengan nada setengah mengantuk.

"…" Yang diajak berbicara tak terlihat memberikan respon sama sekali. Posisi tubuhnya pun tidak berubah.

"Menyingkirlah, badanmu berat.."

"…" Masih tidak ada tanggapan, pemirsa-pemirsa.

"Dazai.. Bangun.." Ucap pria itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang sedang diajak berbicara dengan harapan sang empunya tubuh akan segera sadar.

"…"

"Oi.. Berhenti bermain-main denganku.." Kedutan dari urat-urat dalam kening pria itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"…"

"…"

"ARGHHH UHUG-UHUG!"

"BUKA MATAMU, BANGSAT. JANGAN BUAT AKU MENGALAMI PENUAAN DINI."

Biar Author jelaskan. Kali ini kesabaran pria itu telah terkuras habis, sehingga ia menggunakan salah satu di antara beberapa jalan akhir yang bisa ia pilih. Kini mereka berada dalam posisi kabedon versi ranjang, setelah pria itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya secara paksa dan memutuskan untuk mencekik leher orang yang sedari tadi diajak berbicara.

"Berusaha membantuku untuk selangkah lebih dekat dengan kematian di pagi hari? Sungguh bentuk cinta yang sangat indah, Chuuya."

Pemilik manik hazel tersebut perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Sempat menyipit pada awalnya karena masih beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui cela-cela. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum tipis sembari menatap sosok yang kini terduduk di atas tubuhnya sembari menyekiknya. Dan selanjutnya pria itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang pelaku KDRT di pagi itu. Niat marah pun mau tak mau diurung oleh si surai jingga, sudah maklum, _katanya._ Padahal sebenarnya kesengsem, tapi malah sok denial segala. _Dasar tsun, jujur dikit napa._ (Author di gebuk massa).

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continued!**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, Minna-san!**

 **Sebelumnya, saya Author yang sangat plin-plan ini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian karena telah mengabaikan ff ini dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama.**

 **Saya harap update kali ini cukup untuk mengurangi rasa kecewa kalian dan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan asupan kalian.**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau Part kali ini dirasa lumayan pendek, soalnya saya juga curi-curi waktu di sela-sela kesibukan saya sama kegiatan kampus.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang masih setia nunggu ketidakpastian update dari cerita ini.**

 **Sungguh keberadaan kalian semua sangat berarti dalam membangun semangat saya pribadi :D**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Ayami-chan.**


	7. Chapter 6

**DENIAL**

 **PART 6**

 _Ps : Dedicated to semua shipper akuatsu dan dachuu yang sudah saya kecewakan karena keterlambatan publish. Part kali ini melenceng dari kenyataan manga/anime bsd._

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Akutagawa terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya karena mendengar terlalu banyak pergerakan yang terkesan terburu-buru. Manik onyx nya mengerjap pelan, berusaha menerima kehadiran mentari yang agak menyilaukan untuk dipandang.

"Jinko?" Panggil Akutagawa setengah mengantuk, namun tidak ada respon.

"Jinko?" Panggil nya, lagi, pada makhluk di kamarnya yang sedang sibuk sendiri, bergerak kesana kemari.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Aku izin pergi keluar dulu, ada panggilan dadakan dari Dazai-san."

"Sepagi ini?" Alis Akutagawa terangkat naik sebelah.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Dazai-san baru saja menelepon dengan perintah untuk segera menemuinya menjalani misi rahasia."

"Bukannya aku mencurigaimu. Hanya saja, apa kau yakin dia tidak sedang mengerjaimu?"

Atsushi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sepenuhnya omongan pria pucat tersebut dan meneruskan langkahnya keluar rumah, berangkat menuju lokasi yang sempat disebutkan oleh Dazai sebelumnya. Bukannya ia tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Akutagawa barusan. Sejujurnya ia juga memiliki firasat yang demikian. Namun lebih baik menemui orangnya terlebih dahulu, kan, sebelum berprasangka buruk lebih jauh?

Sebenarnya dalam hati Atsushi berharap bahwa seniornya itu memang benar-benar mengerjainya saja, sehingga ia bisa cepat menyelesaikan lelucon apapun yang dibuat seniornya kali ini dan kembali lagi ke kediaman Akutagawa untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Merengkuh nyaman dalam pelukan pria jutek itu di balik selimut.

Tunggu, barusan ia berfikir tentang apa?

Kembali lagi pada kediaman Akutagawa. Pria yang ditinggal begitu saja itu mengusap kasar keningnya yang berkerut sebal. Lain kali ia akan membuat perhitungan pada mantan seniornya di Port Mafia itu jika pria itu akan secara tiba-tiba menculik Atsushi darinya lagi, batinnya.

Baru saja si sulung Akutagawa ingin kembali tertidur, indra penciumannya menangkap sesuatu dari meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Maniknya memicing curiga. Ia tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama sebuah cangkir yang masih beruap panas itu bertengger di sana. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri kembali di atas kasur sembari meraih cangkir tersebut dengan hati-hati dan menyesapnya sedikit, khawatir jika ternyata sudah diracuni. Namun setelah kopi itu memasuki kerongkongannya, ia dikejutkan dengan cita rasa menarik favoritnya. Heran, siapa yang mampu membuatnya selain dirinya. Adiknya sendiri bahkan tidak pernah bisa menyajikan kopi yang diracik sesuai dengan seleranya. Eksekutif Port Mafia itu pun merasa candu dan menyesap lagi.

Tepat ketika ia hendak meletakkan cangkir yang isinya tinggal setengah itu kembali, ia melihat sepucuk kertas di balik alas cangkirnya.

 _[Jika sampai sore aku belum kembali dan Gin-chan tidak ada di rumah, panaskan saja makanan yang aku siapkan di kulkas._

 _-Atsushi]_

Setelah alisnya berkedut kesal, ia kembali berbaring dan melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya tanpa berniat diganggu sampai sore hari. Persetan jika ada panggilan dadakan dari Bos Mori. Kenapa? Karena baginya pesan yang ditinggalkan partnernya itu cukup menggemaskan. Seperti seorang istri yang takut suaminya kelaparan. Mood pria itu meningkat drastis hanya dengan hal sesimple itu.

.

.

.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Atsushi mengetuk pintu perlahan. Menjaga etika dan kesopanan. Lagian, ia tidak berani bermacam-macam di lingkup kediaman manusia ganas itu. Atsushi belum siap mati muda. Bagaimana jika nantinya Akutagawa akan benar-benar mati kelaparan?

Ngomong apa.

"Ya?" Sahut seseorang dari dalam. Dengan telinga tajamnya, Atsushi mendengar dengan jelas langkah seseorang sedang berjalan menghampiri pintu.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok kurang tinggi dengan mata mengantuk dan surai oren berantakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Pria itu menutupi wajahnya yang sesekali menguap.

"Chuuya-san, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Apa Dazai-san ada di sini?"

"Ah, apa si bodoh itu membuat masalah lagi?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu! Ekhm. Tadi pagi Dazai-san menelepon saya, katanya ada hal darurat dan saya disuruh kemari."

Atsushi bisa melihat salah satu petinggi Port Mafia itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk dan menunggu di dalam sembari berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meledak-ledak berteriak memanggil Dazai saat itu juga dan mengusirnya keluar agar berhenti mengganggu pagi indahnya. Setelah memastikan tamu duduk dengan nyaman, ia menutup pintu apartemen nya dan memasuki salah satu ruangan yang Atsushi yakin itu adalah kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Atsushi mendengarkan suara heboh dari barang-barang yang dengan naas membentur keramik lantai dan suara seorang pria yang terus menjerit lebay. Pria bermarga Nakajima itu menerka-nerka, adegan kucing-anjing seperti apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana?

Tapi ternyata tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama sembari menikmati suara dua lelaki dewasa yang sedang bertengkar—atau mungkin bermain-main—karena keduanya melanjutkan adu mulut tersebut sambil keluar dari kamar.

"Berhenti mengusikku, Dazai."

"Eh~ Aku tidak mengganggumu kok~"

"Jika ingin bermain-main bersama anak buahmu, tolong jangan libatkan tempat tinggalku. Keluar saja sana." Balas Chuuya sembari berlagak mengusir.

"Eeh, hidoiii~" Rengek Dazai, yang kemudian diabaikan.

Setelahnya Atsushi melihat Dazai menghampirinya dan turut mendudukkan diri di sofa, sementara ia melihat Chuuya berjalan ke arah lain.

"Ohayou, Atsushi-kun~"

"Jadi, misi darurat macam apa yang harus aku jalani kali ini, Dazai-san?" Tanya Atsushi setengah marah. Ia merutuki fakta bahwa sepertinya dugaan Akutagawa sepenuhnya benar. Dazai hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Jadi begini, Atsushi kun.. Aku ingin kencan ganda bersamamu hari ini."

"APA?!" Seru Atushi yang terkejut.

"Dazai, hentikan permainanmu. Kau tidak melihat anak buahmu sampai kebingungan begitu?" Tegur Chuuya sembari menyajikan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Aku serius, Chuuya." Jawab maniak bunuh diri itu tanpa embel-embel manja seperti biasanya.

Atsushi berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia melihat seniornya menahan pria jingga tersebut meninggalkan forum diskusi itu. Harimau jejadian itu juga berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Dazai menarik Chuuya sampai terduduk di pangkuannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa pipinya memanas dan ingin pergi dari tempat itu pada saat itu juga. Entah kenapa ia heran, kenapa harus dirinya yang merasa malu dan ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam? Seharusnya kan pasangan tak tahu tempat yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Atsushi pun mulai menyesap minuman yang telah disajikan untuknya untuk melupakan pemandangan—yang entah kenapa membuat iri—yang berada di hadapannya.

"Lanjutkan diskusimu." Ucap Chuuya sembari melirik sebal kekasihnya ketika lelah karena terus gagal untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan dan kemudian menyerah. Chuuya memutuskan untuk menyamankan posisinya saja. Terus terang, kalau soal kekuatan fisik, ia jauh lebih kuat dari pada pria kerempeng itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu menjadi lemah di bawahnya saat hal seperti itu terjadi.

"Jadi, Atsushi-kun. Aku serius barusan. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan ganda. Jika kau khawatir menjadi nyamuk atau semacamnya, kau bisa membawa Akutagawa. Aku telah memberinya pesan namun ia tak kunjung merespon." Tutur Dazai sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya dalam tampilan pesan, sebagai bukti ia lah yang merancang semua kegiatan kurang kerjaan ini.

"Huft.. Baiklah, kapan?" Tanya Atsushi sembari menghela nafas dalam. Ia menyerah. Jika soal keinginan, Dazai itu selalu tidak pernah mau mengalah.

"Aku berharap secepatnya. Kalau bisa hari ini saja. Tapi melihat kondisinya, sepertinya Akutagawa sedang tidak mau diganggu." Sahut Dazai sembari memainkan rambut kekasihnya.

"Hah.. Kau itu senang sekali merepotkan orang lain. Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu saja bocah, kau bisa menghubungi kami nanti soal keputusan Akutagawa." Titah Chuuya pada Atsushi sembari memarahi Dazai. Yang diomeli malah menyengir senang.

"Baik, Chuuya-san, Dazai-san, saya pamit."

Atsushi melangkah ke luar dengan diiringi oleh kedua pasangan itu di belakang. Saat ia ingin membungkuk hormat untuk pamit terakhir kalinya, dirinya tak mampu lagi menahan semburat merah dan gelagat malu di wajahnya atas perkataan Dazai.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Atsushi-kun! Silahkan lanjutkan kembali Aktivitasmu dan Akutagawa yang terganggu karna aku tadi! Dia pasti menunggumu di balik selimut!"

Sumpah, Atsushi ingin mengubur diri saja.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Atsushi setengah berbisik saat memasuki rumah. Menoleh ke sekitar sekilas, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Gin masih berada di luar dan Akutagawa masih belum keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju kamarnya—kamar mereka berdua—dan berganti pakaian yang lebih santai. Setelahnya ia perlahan naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring memunggungi Akutagawa. Menjalankan apa yang telah ia rencanakan ketika ia pergi tadi.

"Okaeri." Ucap seseorang dengan suara setengah serak di belakangnya, yang sepertinya terbangun karena merasakan sedikit guncangan pada ranjangnya. Kemudian merengkuhnya untuk mendekati tubuh itu dan menyelimutinya di bawah selimut yang sama.

Atushi tersentak. Membelalakkan matanya. Kali ini merasakan panas yang tidak hanya di wajahnya saja, tetapi juga disekujur tubuhnya. Melebur bersama hangatnya si pemeluk. Ia tak mampu membalas ataupun berkomentar pedas. Hanya berpura-pura terlelap sampai pada akhirnya benar-benar terlelap dalam rangkulan Akutagawa.

Tak lama setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mimpi, Gin kembali. Memutuskan untuk beraktivitas dengan mengendap-endap setelah menemukan hal yang menggelitik jiwanya. Melihat kakaknya dengan posesif memeluk harimau jejadian yang hanya bisa pasrah bersikap pasif. Tak lupa pula ia memotretnya. Dengan bersenandung kecil, ia mulai membereskan rumah sembari memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus ia sertakan ketika membagikan kebahagiaan dari foto tersebut pada forum favoritnya, yang nantinya akan menimbulkan beragam komentar iri atas kesempatan menyaksikan secara langsung adegan menggemaskan itu di depan mata sendiri,

Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya dan berkirim pesan dengan dalang utamanya.

" _Terima kasih, Dazai-san."_

" _Bukan masalah, adik kecil. Selamat berbahagia~"_

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman yang lain, keduanya sudah tidak bisa tertidur lagi. Jujur saja mereka telah tidur seharian dari sehari sebelumnya. Dengan berbaring santai di atas tempat tidur, keduanya berbincang ringan, sembari Dazai sesekali berbalas pesan.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Chuuya. Bukan, dia bukan cemburu, hanya penasaran.

"Gin-chan." Sahut Dazai singkat sembari mengelus surai jingga kekasihnya.

"Ho, bocah itu. Ada apa?"

"Jangan cemburu dengan anak buahmu begitu,dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih." Tutur Dazai sembari mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkan isi pesan nya pada Chuuya.

"Hmph, siapa yang cemburu! Lagian, kau itu terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Biarkan saja keduanya menikmati prosesnya."

"Sesekali membantu menunjukkan jalan tidak apa kan?" Dazai tersenyum tulus, sedikit terbesit dalam ingatan tentang kenangan kisah panjangnya bersama kekasihnya.

"Terserah kau lah." Chuuya mengalah.

"Nee, menikahlah denganku." Ucap Dazai tiba-tiba.

"H-ha? Jangan main-main."

"Aku serius, sayangku. Kita sudah terlalu lama membina kasih. Aku ingin membentuk keluarga bersamamu dan anak-anak kita."

"Ngaco." Sahut Chuuya sembari menahan rona di pipinya ketika sebuah cincin dipasangkan pada jari manisnya tanpa penolakan.

"Tapi kau sayang." Kekeh Dazai sembari mengangkat jari bertuan itu ke arah sinar matahari sehingga menampilkan kilauan yang indah. Soal menghadap pada keluarga, bisa ia pikirkan esok hari. Lagi pula keduanya sudah sama-sama dewasa.

 **-oOo-**

 **BERSAMBUNG~**

 **DITUNGGU VOMMENT NYA, MINNA-SAN!**

 **MAAFKAN SAYA YANG SUDAH TERLALU LAMA MENGHILANG**

 **SEMOGA PART KALI INI CUKUP MEMBAHAGIAKAN KALIAN~**


End file.
